List of rooms in Metroid Prime
This is a list of rooms that appear in Metroid Prime. [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] *Exterior Docking Hangar *Air Lock *Emergency Evacuation Area *Biotech Research Area 1 *Biohazard Containment *Biotech Research Area 2 *Reactor Core *Reactor Core Entrance *Deck Beta Conduit Hall *Deck Alpha Access Hall *Deck Alpha Umbilical Hall *Map Facility *Connection Elevator to Deck Beta *Deck Beta Security Hall *Deck Beta Transit Hall *Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma *Deck Gamma Monitor Hall *Subventilation Shaft Section A *Subventilation Shaft Section B *Main Ventilation Shaft Section A *Main Ventilation Shaft Section B *Main Ventilation Shaft Section C *Main Ventilation Shaft Section D *Main Ventilation Shaft Section E *Main Ventilation Shaft Section F *Connection Elevator to Deck Alpha *Deck Alpha Mech Shaft Tallon Overworld *Landing Site *Tallon Canyon *Artifact Temple *Gully *Life Grove *Root Cave *Frigate Crash Site *Reactor Core *Great Tree Hall *Life Grove Tunnel *Waterfall Cavern *Canyon Cavern *Arbor Chamber *Great Tree Chamber *Life Grove Tunnel *Biohazard Containment *Overgrown Cavern *Transport Tunnel A *Transport Tunnel B *Transport Tunnel C *Transport Tunnel D *Transport Tunnel E *Transport to Chozo Ruins West *Transport to Chozo Ruins East *Transport to Chozo Ruins South *Transport to Magmoor Caverns East *Transport to Phazon Mines East *Temple Hall *Temple Security Station *Temple Lobby *Root Tunnel *Alcove *Frigate Access Tunnel *Main Ventilation Shaft Section C *Main Ventilation Shaft Section B *Main Ventilation Shaft Section A *Save Station *Reactor Access *Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma *Deck Beta Transit Hall *Deck Beta Security Hall *Biotech Research Area 1 *Deck Beta Conduit Hall *Connection Elevator to Deck Beta *Hydro Access Tunnel Chozo Ruins *Transport to Tallon Overworld North *Ruins Entrance *Main Plaza *Nursery Access *Eyon Tunnel *Ruined Nursery *Save Station 1 *North Atrium *Ruined Gallery *Map Station *Totem Access *Hive Totem *Transport Access North *Ruined Shrine Access *Ruined Shrine *Ruined Fountain Access *Ruined Fountain *Meditation Fountain *Arboretum Access *Arboretum *Sunchamber Lobby *Sunchamber Access *Sunchamber *Sun Tower Access *Sun Tower *Transport to Magmoor Caverns North *Vault Access *Vault *Plaza Access *Gathering Hall Access *Gathering Hall *Save Station 2 *Watery Hall Access *Watery Hall *East Atrium *Energy Core Access *Energy Core *Burn Dome Access *Burn Dome *West Furnace Access *Furnace *Tower of Light *Tower Chamber *Elder Chamber *Training Chamber *Crossway *Hall of the Elders *Reflecting Pool *Antechamber *Magma Pool *Dynamo *Training Chamber Access *Transport Access South *Dynamo Access *Tower of Light Access *Crossway Access West *Crossway Access South *Elder Hall Access *Reflecting Pool Access *Piston Tunnel *Transport to Tallon Overworld East *Transport to Tallon Overworld South *Save Station 3 Magmoor Caverns *Transport to Chozo Ruins North *Burning Trail *Save Station Magmoor A *Lake Tunnel *Lava Lake *Pit Tunnel *Triclops Pit *Storage Cavern *Monitor Tunnel *Monitor Station *Warrior Shrine *Transport Tunnel A *Transport to Phendrana Drifts North *Shore Tunnel *Fiery Shores *Transport Tunnel B *Transport to Tallon Overworld West *Twin Fires Tunnel *Magmoor Workstation *Geothermal Core *Plasma Processing *Transport to Chozo Ruins North *Transport to Phendrana Drifts South *Transport to Phazon Mines West *Twin Fires *North Core Tunnel *South Core Tunnel *Save Station Magmoor B *Transport Tunnel C *Storage Cavern Phendrana Drifts *Phendrana Shorelines *Gravity Chamber *Ice Ruins East *Ruined Courtyard *Ice Ruins West *Phendrana Canyon *Chapel of the Elders *Control Tower *Chozo Ice Temple *Storage Cave *Research Lab Hydra *Observatory *Research Lab Aether *Research Core *Frozen Pike *Hunter Cave *Frost Cave *Phendrana's Edge *Quarantine Cave *Quarantine Monitor *Security Cave *Transport Access *Transport to Magmoor Caverns West *Transport to Magmoor Caverns South *Ice Ruins Access *Plaza Walkway *Ruins Entryway *Temple Entryway *Chapel Tunnel *Save Station A *Save Station B *Save Station C *Save Station D *Canyon Entryway *Courtyard Entryway *Quarantine Access *North Quarantine Tunnel *South Quarantine Tunnel *Specimen Storage *Research Entrance *Map Station *Hydra Lab Entryway *Observatory Access *West Tower Entrance *West Tower *East Tower *Aether Lab Entryway *Research Core Access *Pike Access *Hunter Cave Access *Frost Cave Access *Lake Tunnel *Chamber Access *Upper Edge Tunnel *Lower Edge Tunnel Phazon Mines *Main Quarry *Elite Quarters Access *Elite Quarters *Elite Research *Phazon Mining Tunnel *Ore Processing *Elite Control *Ventilation Shaft *Central Dynamo *Omega Research *Mine Security Station *Fungal Hall A *Fungal Hall B *Metroid Quarantine A *Metroid Quarantine B *Elite Quarters Access *Phazon Processing Center *Quarantine Access A *Quarantine Access B *Elevator Access A *Elevator Access B *Elevator A *Elevator B *Fungal Hall Access *Storage Depot A *Storage Depot B *Research Access *Elite Control Access *Dynamo Access *Waste Disposal *Security Access A *Security Access B *Processing Center Access *Transport Access *Transport to Tallon Overworld South *Transport to Magmoor Caverns South *Save Station Mines A *Save Station Mines B *Save Station Mines C *Quarry Access *Map Station Mines *Missile Station Mines *Maintenance Tunnel Impact Crater *Crater Entry Point *Crater Tunnel A *Phazon Core *Crater Missile Station *Crater Tunnel B *Phazon Infusion Chamber *Subchamber 1 *Subchamber 2 *Subchamber 3 *Subchamber 4 *Subchamber 5 *Metroid Prime Lair Unused *Engine Room *Reactor Room Category:Room lists Category:Tallon IV Category:Frigate Orpheon